


《末段爱情》第二十六章 微量删减部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi





	《末段爱情》第二十六章 微量删减部分

在黑暗的房间中，他们一边亲热地接吻，一边悄悄探索着彼此的身体。 

像是一场迟来的、别出心裁的两性课堂。 

Omega和Alpha是如此的不同，可是这不同却致命地性感。 

韩江阙的眼神越来越深沉，他翻过身，把文珂强硬地压在下面，亲吻也变得更加具有侵犯性。 

文珂的睡裤被扯掉一半，韩江阙忍不住用双手粗暴地揉捏着文珂的屁股。 

与纤瘦的身体相比，文珂的屁股却突出的浑圆翘实，像盛夏饱满的水蜜桃。 

韩江阙闭上眼睛，高中时那个白日幻梦一般的午后再次真实地降临了。 

他的手掌忍不住越来越用力，把脸埋到了文珂的脖颈。 

他想咬文珂的脖子，想啃咬文珂的屁股，甚至几乎可以想象得到那种感觉——有点弹牙的肉感。 

文珂被揉得疼了，只能用脸蛋磨蹭韩江阙的头顶，小声地叫： “韩、韩江阙……唔，轻点……” 

唤完韩江阙的名字之后，忍不住发出意味不明的呻吟声，他听起来又软又滑，喉咙里被洇湿了，像是求饶，又像是绵软地撒娇。 

情欲迭起间，还有那么一点点的难为情，他一直都以为他是不会撒娇的人。 

韩江阙抬起头，看到Omega的眼角红红的，像是涂了一抹胭脂。 

在摇曳的夜色里，胭脂流淌到了文珂的眼角，最终点成绯红的一点泪痣。 

文珂五官并非多么惊艳，可是就是这样温柔的长相，白皙的皮肉，在床上却焕发出惊人的欲色。 

韩江阙彻底被点燃了。 

年轻的Alpha还不能游刃有余地掌控自己情动时的信息素力量，那股威士忌浓烈醇厚的味道几乎是在房间里迸射开来，彻底侵袭了Omega的身体。


End file.
